The invention relates to a self-tapping screw. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-tapping screw having a tip at the leading end of the thread shaft and a wood screw thread.
Such self-tapping screws are used as mounting screws for light loads for fastening to construction materials wooden laths, metal shaped pieces, perforated strips, battens, hanging wires and the like. Especially for reasons of the statistics, the pre-drilled hole in the construction material should have as small a diameter as possible. The cutting or milling of the female thread by the self-tapping screw is unsatisfactory because all the thread turns have a milling profile, with the result that each thread turn as far as the head end, as it engages, processes the counterthread afresh.